Famous
by Chazza220
Summary: The story of how Joey Richter and Jaime Lyn Beatty got together after Jaime auditions for the Glee Project. Featuring Team Starkid heavily, and some minor not really that minor Breredith, LaurWalk, Jarren, Dylnese, Toses. Rated T for big old Starkid swears x
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Starkid, or the Starkids themselves. They are entirely their own selves. Although god knows that if I did own them my life would be infinitely better.**

Chapter 1:

'Jaime, I love you.'

The three words she had wanted to hear for almost four years now, escaped Joey's mouth in barely a whisper. Jaime didn't bother to try and hold back her joy as she grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips onto hers. This was finally happening, she'd been in love with Joey Richter since the first day they met, and her feelings had only increased during their characters' romance in 'Me and My Dick', but now he felt the same way. It was all so perfect.

*Beep beep* A muffled alarm protruded through her bliss, dragging her back to reality. Jaime slowly opened her eyes, not wanting her dream to end but she knew if she didn't get up soon she was going to be late. She hauled herself into a sitting position and checked her phone.

Go get 'em Jaims, I know you'll rock it! :D – Joey x

Despite her rush, she stopped to smile to herself at the thought of him waking up just to wish her good luck. See today was a big day, today was auditions for the next season of The Glee Project and Jaime had decided to go for it! The nerves were already building up inside her as she got dressed and grabbed her handbag, but so was the anticipation of maybe joining Darren on the show that she loved so much. As she rushed out of the crappy LA hotel room she had stayed in for the night she started to rehearse her chosen song in her head – 'Dream A Little Dream Of Me'. As much as she was tempted to go for a Starkid original she decided to save that for later on in the competition…if she got that far.

The hotel wasn't very far from the Glee studio so she decided to walk there, and after a brisk 5 minute stroll she rounded the corner to see one of the longest queues ever, only to be rivalled by the line for AVPSY earlier that year, stretching from the double entrance doors of the studio and winding all the way down the street and into the distance.

'Of course there would huge crowds! Some people probably camped out here all night!' She said to herself, cursing the fact that she didn't see this coming. Just as Jaime was about to make the long journey to the back of the line a random hand pulled her into the queue. The hand belonged to a girl of about 20 with dark red hair and dazzling green eyes, who started babbling to her very quickly. Jaime tried to loosen the girl's grip but slowly realised what the girl was saying.

'Where have you been? You've been in the loo for ages!' The girl said to Jaime with a subtle wink. Jaime looked down to examine the girl only to realise she was dressed from head to toe in Starkid merchandise. A pair of bright pink sunnies were balanced on her head and she wore a multi-coloured Rumbleroar top and a pair of limited edition Starkid trainers. As the people around them stopped caring that some random person had just entered the forever extending line, the girl dropped the act and introduced herself.

'I'm Charlotte, big fan! It's amazing to meet you, well actually I've already met you but that was at LeakyCon, you met pretty much everyone, you probably don't remember me but it was awesome and why are you here? Are you auditioning? I have no chance if you are…'

'Hey, calm down!' Jaime managed to say. Boy, the girl did ramble! 'But thank you so much, I didn't realise this would be so popular! You're a life saver.'

'It's no biggy. You deserve to audition today; I know you'll be awesome!' Charlotte replied. Jaime could still see the stunned look on the girl's face and felt proud that she had caused it; she always loved the rush of being recognised.

The two girls stood in the line for about an hour. It was slowly getting smaller as more people went in and the nerves in Jaime's stomach were getting bigger. The only things keeping her sane was Charlotte's constant babble which she found very comforting and reminded her of Lauren in a way and Joey's steady stream of text messages that made her heart melt every time she received one.

As they neared the entrance, Charlotte happened to notice the change in Jaime's face when she got another message from Joey.

'Was that from Joey?' She asked, almost knowingly.

'Yes. Wait how did you know?' Jaime replied, confused seeing as her phone screen was directed towards her and she was standing opposite Charlotte.

'Your face lit up, and I've seen like a million Starkid interviews, and your face does the same thing when he talks.' Charlotte paused, almost battling with herself on whether to continue. She finally gave up and let the words tumble out of her mouth. 'Do you like him?'

'Well…' Jaime said nervously. She wasn't big on sharing, but this girl had a knack for getting you to open up, she was reminding her more of Lauren by the second.

'I knew it!' Charlotte cried. 'You guys are meant to be together! Have you seen the way he looks at you?'

'Yeah, wait what? What way he looks at me?' Jaime asked.

Charlotte was about to reply when the doors opened and beckoned her inside. With one last look at Jaime she walked through the door, smiling to her and mouthing good luck. Jaime just stood there, awestruck. The way he looked at her? It wasn't any different to how he looked at his other friends, was it?

Unfortunately she didn't have time to dwell on this before the doors opened again and she was asked to step inside. As she made her way to the auditioning room she rid herself of any leftover feelings and put all her thoughts on her song. Not Joey, not Charlotte, not even Starkid, her friends, just her. This was her time to shine and she only had to prove herself to a couple of complete strangers. She always found it easier to perform to people she didn't know, it was easier, and the reason she loved the fact that in Starkid you were usually given a part, there was no auditioning process.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door to Studio 1 and stepped in to face the auditioning panel.

'Shit.'

Triangular eyebrows raised, Darren replied 'Hey Jaime, so uhh, you're here to audition?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jaime couldn't respond, she just hesitantly nodded her head and took a step forward. Her mind whirling, she didn't know Darren would be here today, Joey had said he was doing Glee stuff but she just assumed it was filming or recording, not judging her in a competition. Suddenly all the pressure she had just got rid of returned twice as heavy, balancing precariously on her shoulders. She always hated singing for her friends in a serious situation because they have to judge her, and now Darren was sitting here, waiting. What if she mucked up and he had to tell her no, she didn't get through. Would he do it? Could she accept it?

She then realised she'd been standing, motionless for little over a minute, Darren and Ryan Murphy staring at her apprehensively.

'So,' Ryan started 'do you two know each other? Wait, I recognise you, your Ginny from A Very Potter Musical! And Sally, and Poison Ivy and…'

'Yeah I-I am. It's weird to think you know who I am.' Stuttered Jaime, a little stunned that Ryan Murphy recognised her, of all people! 'So yeah, I'm Jaime Lyn Beatty, I'm 25 and from New York but I currently live in Chicago. I graduated University of Michigan and currently work as an acting coach.'

'Okay, and what are you going to sing for us?'

'Dream A Little Dream Of Me by Ozzie Nelson.'

'Okay proceed.'

Jaime took a deep breath and for the first time looked directly at Darren. He looked back at her and gave him one of his famous winks and a reassuring smile before quickly looking back down at his phone to send a text message. She knew she would be fine, she'd known Darren for years, and if he thought she could do this, then who was she to disagree? All the fear just melted away for good and she finally started to smile. Before she opened her mouth to sing she heard her phone go off from her bag, quickly realising who Darren had been texting because her phone was quietly playing 'Even Though' – the text tone Joey had set for his caller ID after 'Me and My Dick'.

Feeling a huge surge of confidence she started her song.

Stars shining bright above you,  
Night breezes seem to whisper I love you,  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree,  
Dream a little dream of me

Say night-ie night and kiss me,  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me,  
While I'm alone and blue as can be,  
Dream a little dream of me

Stars fading but I linger on, dear,  
Still craving your kiss,  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,  
Just saying this

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you,  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you,  
But in your dreams whatever they be,  
Dream a little dream of me

She sang pitch perfect, her beautiful voice filling the entire room. As she finished her final note Ryan stood, clapping loudly whilst Darren was watching her wordlessly, beaming with pride at his best friend. Jaime smiled at him, and then did a double take as she noticed him holding his phone above his head; it was lit up as though he was in the middle of a phone call. Then Joey's voice could be heard through the phone, shouting words of praise to her.

'I think Joey liked it.' Darren said cheekily before asking her to exit through the left door and wait to be told if she was moving on to the next stage of the competition.

. .oOo.

Jaime had been sitting on the floor of the waiting room for just over 10 minutes when Darren finally walked in.

'Well you took your time deciding!' Jaime said nervously. Although she had got a very enthusiastic response the long wait had discouraged her slightly.

'We wanted to freak you out. OF COURSE YOU GOT THROUGH!' Darren practically screamed. 'You were brilliant Jaime. That was most amazing performance I've ever seen!' He pulled into a bear hug and spun her round until they were both dizzy.

'But where are you staying?' Darren asked in fake concern. 'You haven't got a place in LA, and you are definitely going to get to the end of this. You'll be here for a couple of months. It's not like you conveniently know one of the members of the show and his roomie who live in LA so you're screwed there!'

Jaime giggled and slapped upside the head.

'Well then, now that I know I'm not wanted in your house!' She cried and pretended to storm away but Darren grabbed her arm and hugged her again.

'Well Joey's home so you can head straight there, I've got a couple more…million people to see but I'll be back with Chinese food later.'

'Thanks Dare, I'll get my stuff from the hotel and go straight there. Oh and speaking of Joey, why did you phone him?'

'Oh Jaims, come on! He wanted to hear you sing!'

'Oh, is that all? Okay.' Jaime replied feeling slightly rejected after all the build-up of 'maybe he did like her back'.

'Jaime? What's wrong?' Darren sounded concerned now.

'Nothing, it's nothing.' Damn, had she really blown her cover that easily?

'Jaime,' Darren turned to face her, 'you like him don't you?'

She couldn't look him in the eye. Darren was one of her best friends but he had a knack for not being able to keep a secret. So she ran. She ran knowing he couldn't follow her. Knowing her had to stay here, that he really should be back in the auditioning room. And she kept running down the winding corridors, through the entrance hall, and straight into Joey Richter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Joey had been wandering around his and Darren's house since 5:00am, it was now 6:40am and he had only thought about one person, Jaime. He'd been fighting with himself since the first day they met. She was perfect, everything he'd ever wanted but she was also his friend, his best friend. Was he willing to jeopardise their friendship? Could he deal with losing her if he admitted his feelings?

Finally his clock hit 7:00am, the time Jaime's alarm would go off, and he decided to text her good luck. His phone quickly buzzed with her response.

Thanks J, I really needed to hear that x I'm freaking out! – Jaims x

He smiled at her response, and imagined her running around her hotel room in a frenzied panic. Chuckling to himself he decided to drop his plans for today, he knew Jaime would need someone to talk to just to keep her sane while she waited, so for that morning he was now Jaime's text buddy. Although he wanted it to be more, right now she just needed a friend to reassure her, so that is what he'd be. Nothing more.

. .oOo.

Joey had been texting Jaime for about 2 hours when he got a text from Darren.

Did you know Jaime's auditioning for Glee? – D

Joey stood in the middle of his living room, confused, when realisation hit him. Darren is on the Glee panel, crap! He exclaimed out load. He knew Jaime would be panicking; he was the only one who knew how much she hated singing for her friends. Grabbing his phone he urgently text Jaime telling her not to worry, she was unbelievably talented and that if she didn't get through Ryan and Darren would have him to deal with.

Just as he clicked send, he got an incoming phone call. Checking caller ID he saw it was Darren. Slamming down the answer button with such force and pulling the phone to his ear he listened intently, hoping it wasn't bad news about Jaime's audition. What he heard instead shocked him. Jaime's voice rang out, moving his very soul. It was the purest, gentlest sound he'd ever heard.

He'd always known Jaime was talented, but this was beyond anything he'd heard her sing before. Her voice rocked him to his core, and as he slowly sat down on the nearest sofa, he knew what he had to do. Grabbing his coat he bolted to the door, not thinking about the consequences or the fact that he was still in his pyjamas. All he could think about is that if he didn't tell Jaime how he felt he would burst. Hearing her sing like that, with so much power, and emotion, made him realise that she really was the girl for him and even if she didn't return those feelings at least he wouldn't have to spend the rest of his life wondering 'what it could have been'.

. .oOo.

Joey jumped off the bus and started sprinting round the corner towards the studio. His mind was racing, what was he going to say? What if she'd already left? What if she rejected him in front of everyone? Joey pushed those thoughts from mind and charged through the double entrance doors. Scanning the foyer frantically his eyes settled on a bright blue eyed girl whose light brown hair was swirling round her shoulders as she pushed through the crowds. Worried about what had caused her to look so upset he quickened his pace. She had her head down and was not paying any attention to what was in front of her until she collided with him in the middle of the entrance hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for al the positive responses guys, love you all loads! **

Chapter 4

Jaime slowly raised her head, shock, sadness and confusion filling her eyes.

'Jaime, what's wrong? Did you not get through? No there's no way that could have happened, you were amazing!' Joey asked, searching her face for any kind of give away as to why she was this close to tears.

'Oh, uh-h, Joey hi. What are you doing here?' Jaime stammered, not meeting his eye.

'I asked first!' He countered.

Joey could see the corners of Jaime's mouth lift at this comment. Reassured that whatever had happened could not have been too bad he linked arms with her, forgetting his plan, now with only one thing on his mind, to make her happy again. He couldn't bear to see Jaime upset, she was the one person who could brighten his day and now it was his turn to repay the favour.

'Where are we going?' Jaime asked, confused by the sudden determination in Joey's strides as he pulled her towards the exit.

'We are going to Hal's Diner. You need to be happy again, and if there's one thing I know will cheer you up; it's a diner that has been featured in one of your favourite films!' Joey replied.

'You remembered?' Jaime said in surprise.

'Of course I did!' Joey smiled, thinking back to one of their more recent movie nights when Jaime had introduced him to 'A Cinderella Story' whilst also admitting that she would have loved to find a little diner exactly like the one in the film.

'How did you find it?'

'A lot of effort! I was saving it for a birthday treat, but you need cheering up and this is worth it.'

'Thanks J, I lo..I appreciate it!' Jaime stuttered.

Joey, pretending not to pick up on this, grabbing hold of the little bit of hope that maybe she did like him back. He hailed for a taxi and as it pulled up, opened the door for her like a true gentleman.

'Why thank you!' Jaime said, curtsying to him before hitching up her skirt and smoothly sliding into the car.

Joey grinned and shut her door, then ran round to the other side of the car and got in and told the driver the address of the little diner.

. .oOo.

After a short 10 minute journey the taxi stopped at a quaint diner on the outskirts of LA. It looked exactly as Jaime had imagined it, the blue, luminous sign outside and the inside looked like they'd stepped into the 1950s. It was completely empty apart from them and the waitress at the till who handed them a menu and told them she would be back in five minutes to take their order.

'Thank you so much, this is exactly what I needed! Joey, thank you, thank you, thank you!' Jaime screamed, throwing herself into Joey's arms in excitement. Jaime held onto Joey for about 10 seconds, breathing in his musky smell that she would be able to recognise anywhere. Then she slowly untangled herself from him and the two of them sat down in a booth and looked at the menu, Jaime's grin growing wider and wider as she saw many of the selections from the film on offer.

'What _can I get_ here that has no sugar, no carbs, and is _fat free_?' Joey asked, imitating the stuck up, popular girl from 'A Cinderella Story' perfectly.

Jaime giggled and felt a warm glow light in her chest. She couldn't believe he had remembered so much about it; her favourite chick flick of all time, that he had only watched once…with her. Did he watch it again, just for her sake? Feeling a wave of confidence she leant across the table and kissed him gently. Suddenly panicking internally about damage she could have just done to their friendship she pulled away, only to find Joey's hands on her face pulling her back in. She kissed him again, this time with more passion, her heart feeling like it could soar out of her chest. She felt him smile into their next kiss before slowly pulling away just enough so he could talk.

'I've been wanting to do that since the first day we met.' Joey whispered.

Jaime felt bubble of happiness inflate inside her. Grinning like only a fool in love does, she replied 'Me too.'

'So now, I think I deserve an explanation. If you got through, what caused you to go running from the audition room almost sobbing?' Joey asked, leaning back against his chair, the concern back in his eyes.

'You.' Jaime replied.

'Me?' Joey looked more confused than ever.

'Yes, I managed to let slip to Darren that I had feelings for you, but I didn't confirm it, because you know what he's like. He can't keep a secret. I was scared he'd tell you, and that you wouldn't like me back, so I ran.' Jaime explained, her head sinking lower and lower with each sentence.

'Jaims, I don't like you…'

Jaime's head shot back up, the bubble inside of her chest popped like a burst tyre.

'Jaime, I don't like you, I love you. Jaime I have been in love with you since I met you at the stupid U and M party in four years ago. But I was terrified of telling you, in case I lost you.' Joey said.

'Y-you love me?' Jaime stuttered. She pinched her arm under the table, this couldn't be a dream. It wasn't because in the frantic rush of this she had clawed her arm with her nails, and fuck could she feel it.

'I sure as hell do! Jaime Lyn Beatty you are the most wonderful, talented, beautiful, supermegafoxyawesomehot, breath taking girl I have ever met in my life and it would be my honour if you would agree to be my girlfriend.'

Jaime's breath caught in her throat. She was so happy she couldn't get the words out, so instead just nodded her head wildly and launched herself across the booth, landing on Joey's lap. Managing to get control of her voice again, she said the three words she'd wanted to say to him forever.

'I love you.'

They were about to kiss again when their waitress returned. Giving them an amused look as to why Jaime was now sitting on Joey's lap with her feet oddly placed on the table and her arms around his neck, she took their orders and left. The couple just sat there and laughed at the peculiar manner of their situation.

'Joey,' Jaime said suddenly, turning to face him, 'why are you in your pyjamas?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' A giant scream erupted from the tiny girl in front of them.

'I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!' Lauren bounced up and down, a mad grin on her face.

Jaime smiled and looked down at her hand which was currently entwined with Joey's. They'd got back to Joey and Darren's house to find a number of familiar cars parked in the drive way. Curious, Jaime insisted on peeking through the windows, only to see the majority of the members of Team Starkid sitting in the living room with anxious looks on their faces. Taking a step closer, Jaime heard their voices wafting through the air from the opened window above her head.

'I don't know. She just ran off and I haven't seen Joey since I left this morning.' Darren said to the rest of the group.

'I hope they're okay. Why did Jaime run off? And why was she at the studio in the first place?' Meredith asked, lifting her head off of Brian's shoulder to face Darren.

'Well, she was auditioning for The Glee Project. It was going to be a surprise but I was there on the panel and kind of fucked things up. The only person who knew was Joey. But she was amazing and got through and everything. And the reason she ran off, well…she was kind of upset.'

'Why?' Dylan questioned, the happiness at the thought of another of their friends getting famous vanishing from everyone's faces.

'Well, I think she likes Joey…'

Jaime supressed as a smile at this answer and looked at Joey who was now listening intently next to her.

'Sh-she likes Joey?' Lauren stuttered, 'I knew she did, all those gooey looks she gave him during Apocalyptour! That's so cuuute!'

'And he likes her too!'

Silence reined the room, everyone looking at the door which no one had noticed open. Joey looked at all of them steadily, not smiling, barely showing emotion; everyone still shocked by his sudden appearance.

'J-joey! How much did you hear?' Joe Walker stammered from the far couch.

'I heard enough, nice to know that you all like to get together and talk about my personal feelings behind my back. And Jaime's!'

Suddenly a stifled giggle escaped from Joey's back and everyone's stunned faces, which had all turned to the floor during Joey's speech, were back on him, only to see Jaime emerge from behind him and coming round to stand next to him, taking his hand in hers. Joey's face broke into a huge lopsided grin and the tension in the air immediately vanished.

'AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Lauren was on them in a flash. Grabbing Jaime by the shoulders and pulling her into a huge hug.

Cheers erupted from every Starkid as congratulations were shouted to the couple. Choruses of 'I knew it' reverberated around the room from the lungs of Lauren, who was now so hyper she was jumping from sofa to sofa and trying not to touch the floor.

Jaime managed to get away from the huge crowd of people and reach Walker, who was watching Lauren with an amused face.

'I think you need to calm her down Walks.' Jaime said quietly.

'I would love to!' Joe replied, winking and then running full pelt into his girlfriend. Taking her down in one quick motion and quickly kissing her in case she tried to fight back.

Jaime smiled at them like a proud mother and then jumped as she felt a pair of hands on her waist. Turning slowly she looked up and stared into the eyes she loved so much.

'I love you Jaims.' Joey whispered before leaning down to kiss her gently.

Roars of 'awwws' echoed around the room, even Lauren pushed Joe off of her to see what was happening.

The chorus of awwws were quickly stopped by the loud ring of the phone coming from the kitchen, and as Darren went off to get it everyone went back to their conversations and pretty much left Joey and Jaime to themselves.

. .oOo.

A couple of minutes later, Darren returned a huge smile on his face.

'If I could have your attention please?' Darren shouted over the noise, everyone stopping to look at him as he climbed up onto the small table in the centre of the living room. And, after a quiet remark of 'Is it nice to finally be taller than everybody Darren?' from Jim, he continued.

'Miss Beatty, I have an announcement for you. If you would kindly stop sticking your tongue down my best friends throat and open your ears.' Darren said smugly.

Jaime was released from Joey's grasp and, blushing, turned her attention to Darren.

'On Monday morning you shall be required to come to the Glee Studio 3 at 10am to meet with the producers who will inform you of the structure of your forth coming part in The Glee Project. You will then start rehearsals for your first performance in the competition after vocal exercises with an appointed partner, yours is a boy named David Phillips, age 18.' Darren said loudly, as though he was speaking to an entire army. 'You will then be given your dressing room and be released for the day.' He then stopped talking and leapt down from the table and walked until he was directly in front of Jaime.

'Congrats J, you're gonna make it big time.' He said and then pulled her into a huge bear hug.

Then suddenly everyone was on her, the next 10 minutes pretty much turning into a mosh pit of happiness and hugging. Tears were shed after all the events of the day, and Lauren even passed out from exhaustion after her all her hyper activities. As Joe tenderly picked her up and carried her away from the crowd and onto a faraway sofa, Joe Moses felt this was the right time to yell 'PARTY!'

As cheers filled the room at the thought of an impromptu Starkid party, Jaime finally found Joey's hand through the mush of friends. With tears of joy in her eyes, she put her arms round his neck and they slowly started to dance to the music which was now being blasted from the speakers. Joey pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulders, not being able to remember a time that she had been happier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: David and Bex are two of my friends who wanted to be in this fanfiction, okay. Just telling you :) Okay..yeah...awesome 3**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next month passed pretty quickly, Jaime making it through 3 more rounds of The Glee Project and Joey becoming more and more lonely when she was gone but always making sure that when she got home after an exhausting day he was ready to greet her and talk. Since they were practically living together already, they'd fallen into a routine of Jaime waking up at 6am and getting a shower. Then she would get dressed and grab everything she would need at the studio that day and kiss Joey lightly on the forehead. He'd mumble a response and then as she left he'd lift his head to watch her go, just hanging onto the hope that maybe she decided to not to go in today, but it never happened. He knew it never would, she was focused and wanted to win so badly, and Joey knew she would but he also knew if he forced her to stay home she would get kicked out of the programme, and he couldn't do that to the woman he loved. So instead he let her go, spending the rest of the day waiting for the front door to open at 8pm and see her and Darren walk in.

. .oOo.

'He looks so cute when he sleeps.' Jaime sighed to herself, thinking about how she'd left Joey that morning, only to realise that she'd said it louder than intended and her vocal exercising partner, David, looked at her confusedly.

'Joey, I miss him.' She replied. Over the last few weeks she'd gotten pretty close with David seeing as she saw him every morning and over that time they'd shared a lot. She'd told him the entire story of how she and Joey got together and he'd told her all about his girlfriend Rebecca Iles who already had a small part on Glee. Jaime could safely say that from the amount of time David went on about Bex, when she did finally meet her, she would know more about her than the girl herself did!

'Hey,' David said, pulling her into a hug, 'I know this sucks not seeing him all the time. I know how you feel, so let's both work on these harmonies and get back up!'

Another thing that she loved about being partnered with David was he was a Starkid fan, but he didn't go gaga when he saw her, he smiled and introduced himself and spoke to her like she was an actual human being, not some amazing idol that needed to be worshipped.

They were working on duets for the second time in the competition, no longer to judge how well they would be able to perform with the existing members of the TV show but to see how well they could cope with a peculiar song, and in this case each pair had been assigned a Disney duet, which was far from the usual Glee numbers. Unlike the first duet competition, everyone was assigned the same person who was their warm up partner, instead of picking a name out of a hat, meaning Jaime got David. Which she was thoroughly pleased about because he was by far the strongest male singer in the competition.

'Okay, so you start and then we can test our acting when I join in.' Jaime said, as she walked over to the stereo and clicked play. The familiar sound of 'Why Should I Worry' from Oliver and Company started and Jaime walked over to one of the two microphones, David quickly followed suit and stood behind the second, then opened his mouth and started singing.

*Skips to real competition*

One minute I'm in Central Park  
Then I'm down on Delancey Street  
From the Bow'ry to St Marks  
There's a syncopated beat

David sang, enjoying the quick, jazzy beat.

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetwise  
I can improvise  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetsmart  
I've got New York City heart

Then Jaime took over, belting out the chorus.

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoire faire  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
And I got street saviore faire

David then joined in, their voices blending perfectly.

The rhythm of the city  
But once you get it down  
Then you can own this town  
You can wear the crown

Then David sang the chorus this time.

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoire faire  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
And I got street saviore faire

Jaime:

Ev'rything goes  
Ev'rything fits

David:

They love me at the Chelsea  
They adore me at the Ritz

Both of them joining together in beautiful harmony to sing the last chorus

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
And even when I cross that line  
I got street savoire faire

Ending on perfect pitch, they turned to face each other, knowing that their performance couldn't have gone better.

Turning to face the judges, Ryan Murphy and today's guest star Chris Colfer, they saw that the two sat speechless, Chris staring opened mouthed, and then suddenly they both started clapping furiously.

'Amazing! That was brilliant; I see what Darren meant when you had a strong voice Jaime! That was, just…wow! And David! Bex was right when she said you were bringing it this round!' Chris cried, running round the judges table to hug them both.

'Well, I think it's safe to say you won't be leaving the competition anytime soon!' Ryan said, smiling proudly at them. 'You may go.'

Outside the studio they were pounced on by their respective 'other halves'.

'We heard everything!' Joey cried, 'You guys, that was amazing!' Launching himself on his girlfriend and spinning her around until they were both dizzy.

'Oh honey I am so proud of you!' Bex squealed, pulling her boyfriend into a tight embrace.

'Yeah, so Bex,' David said when she finally let go of his waist, 'I was hoping it would go well, because, well it's given me the confidence to do this.'

David knelt on one knee and, nervously, pulled out a small box from his left pocket.

'Bex, we've been dating for 4 years, and I know we're still young, but I love you, so much. You are the most amazing person I've ever met and I love you more than anything in the world, even Joe Walker's abs. And the only thing I want to do now is prove to you how special you are to me. So Rebecca May Iles, will you please marry me?'

Tears built up in Bex's eyes and she flung herself on him, screaming yes over and over again.

'Maybe we better leave them alone…' Joey whispered, smiling.

'Good plan.' Jaime replied as they backed away down the corridor.

As they turned around they heard a shout from David saying 'You guys are invited by the way! And Team Starkid if they want to!'


	7. Chapter 7

**Just quickly, the people who are non-Team Starkid are my friends, and Mhairi is actually not a complete hostile bitch...much. She's actually quite amazing as is all of the other people, so be nice. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

'So guys, what do you think?' Jaime asked the team hopefully, looking around the roomat the group of 20 something year olds.

'OF COURSE! IT WILL BE AWESOME!' Meredith yelled back in response.

The group broke into smiles and David and Bex stepped forward to thank them.

'Well, I can't thank you guys enough for agreeing to do this! It will make our day so much more amazing!' David said.

'Really, guys, thanks. We both grew up watching your shows, buying your merchandise, fangirling over your faces. And now you're singing at our wedding! Thank you, thank you so freaking much!' Bex cried, her voice cracking slightly in happiness.

'Hey guys,' Brian said, 'it's our pleasure! Jaime's told us all about you David, and you sound pretty awesome. And Bex, Darren's been working with you on Glee for a year so all in all you both seem like our kind of people.'

'So it's decided!' Jaime shouted over the separate conversations that were breaking out after Brian's statement. 'You guys, it is my pleasure to announce that you guys are having a Starkid wedding!'

Cheers and woops exploded from Team Starkid and their new friends. Jaime searching for Joey through the waving arms and happy faces, finally locking on his as he was pulled into a tight embrace by David, who was thanking him over and over again for suggesting the Starkids sing at the wedding. He winked at her and squeezed David harder, signalling the end of their hug and then pointing him towards his soon to be wife.

'It was a really amazing idea for us to sing at their wedding.' Jaime said to Joey as he approached her. 'Really. So nice, and amazing, and sweet, and thoughtful.' She listed whilst taking his hands in hers and looking up into his eyes, lingering on his adorable crooked jaw before fixing her stare on his deep chestnut eyes.

'It was the least I could do. You and David have become really close and he's a great guy, and you guys sound amazing together.' Joey said.

'Not amazing as we sound together.' Jaime replied sincerely.

'No, that's true!' Joey winked. 'Hey, did you know, it's our one month anniversary today. I was going to take you out somewhere nice after the Glee Project but then the proposal happened and they came here with us and then the rest of the team were called. So, well we got busy.' He said sadly, feeling bad for not making a bigger deal over his girlfriend that day.

'Hey Joe. It's fine, it was a great day. I got through to the next round, my new friends got engaged, and I saw how absolutely brilliant my boyfriend is.' Jaime said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. 'Joey Richter, you beautiful, beautiful man-child, I love you so much, you didn't need to do any today to make it special. The fact that I have you is enough for me.'

'But I feel like you deserve more. You deserve romance and candlelit dinners!' Joey cried, working himself up.

'Joey, I just need you, so how about we go back to my place tonight.' Jaime whispered in his ear. 'I think I know how to make this night special.'

Joey's eyes dried quickly after this sentence, and the smile she loved so dearly returned to his face. 'Did I ever tell you I love you?' Joey asked as he grabbed her hand and her coat and started to pull her towards the door of his apartment.

As the group gave Joey knowing winks and shouts of 'Joey's gonna get some!' Bex pulled them back and said she had something to say.

'Okay, I know it's short notice but we want the wedding soon. We know that Glee will get in the way, but there's the mid-season break in The Glee Project and filming for the TV show doesn't start filming again until November. So we were thinking about having it in 3 weeks! Is that too much short notice?' Bex asked nervously.

Choruses of 'no's' and 'of course not's' filled the tightly packed room and Bex and David both sighed with relief.

'Thank God,' David said, 'because girls, Bex will require you to visit the wedding dress shop tomorrow morning at 11am sharp as you will need to find your bridesmaid/performers dresses!'

Lauren's yells of joy bounced off the walls at the prospect of getting to go shopping, causing Meredith to slip off of the arm of the couch and into Brolden's lap, and making her blush a deep scarlet and Brian to start spluttering into his beer. Giggle's erupted from the majority of Team Starkid at the two friends, who obviously liked each other but refused to confess their feelings, clambered off of each other.

'Bet they get together at the reception.' Moses whispered to Walker.

'Deal! Ten bucks says they don't.' He whispered back, and shaking the other Joe's hand.

. .oOo.

'Okay guys, these are my best friends, who are my full on bridesmaids!' Bex said as she turned to the group of five girls standing behind her in the dress shop, all of them bouncing with excitement. 'This is Emily, my maid of honour,' she was a dark gingery blonde, medium height, with pale, olive coloured eyes that sparkled constantly, 'then Mhairi,' her light brown, slightly blonde hair fell to her shoulders and her eyes, rimmed with hazel, were a stormy green blue that were emphasized by the almost angry look she wore on her face as Jaime looked at her, 'Lysette,' Jaime liked her instantly, donned in full Disney merchandise with a pair of Starkid sunnies perched on top of her brown hair that was tied in a messy bun, ' another Emily' whose snake skinned chocolate eyes shone back at Jaime, her light brown hair sometimes falling in front of her face as she grinned at her, showing her pearly white teeth 'and then Beth.' She was also smiling widely at her, her dirty blonde hair curling down past her shoulders and towards her elbows.

Jaime, Lauren, Meredith and Denise smiled at them.

'And girls this is…' Bex started.

'We know who they are! Crazy lady.' The girl Lysette cried. ' Hi, Meredith, Lauren, Jaime, Denise. So AMAZING to meet you! Big fans!'

'Oh thanks!' Lauren replied, smiling.

'Well girls, let's get to it! Matching dresses for all of you, there are the selections on the rack by the changing rooms. Find your size and try 'em on!' Bex shouted, pointing to the left back corner of the shop. The girls scurried off towards the fitting rooms, grabbing an assortment of garments and charging behind the curtains. Everyone quickly emerged in different dresses, twirling the lose skirts or admiring how the various styles suited them.

As Jaime regarded the way a beautiful pale pink dress contrasted well with her eyes in the mirror, she saw Mhairi walk forward to share the mirror sporting a dark blue dress that cut off at her thigh at the front but lengthened at the back to it fell gracefully at her ankles.

'So,' Mhairi said, somewhat hostilely for a first meeting, 'I hear from Bex that you're going out with Joey Richter.'

Jaime nodded, and couldn't help but smile. Before Lysette shouted out from behind her curtain, 'You don't even know the fantasies I have had about your boyfriend!' Jaime started laughing at this comment.

'Well, that's cool I guess.' Mhairi said, responding to Jaime's previous answer, not even trying to hide the contempt in her voice.

Jaime, puzzled by Mhairi's anger, turned back towards her changing room. 'Thanks, I guess.'

As she turned to pull the curtain closed, she couldn't saw the unmistakable eye roll from Mhairi aimed in her direction.

Jaime just turned around and leant against the thin fitting room wall, looking back at herself, confused, in the small mirror on the opposite wall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just to clear up confusion. Mhairi is pronounced Var-i. It's Scottish for Mary, I know it's kind of weird, I have told her, repeatedly. Also, again she is really a lovely person but she was also lovely enough to let me turn her into a complete bitch in this story.**

**DISCALIMER: Still in no way any closer to owning Team Starkid so whatevs there.**

* * *

Chapter 8

'Strippers?' Lauren pondered out loud to the surrounding group of girls sitting at the table.

They were planning Bex's bachelorette party, so far unsuccessfully.

'What about fancy? Like really fancy drunk?' Beth suggested.

'No, Bex isn't one for fancy in this kind of situation. She'd want something wild, or weird!' Emily B explained, and being the maid of honour, everyone agreed.

They'd been sitting in Lysette's kitchen for just over 2 hours imagining possible themes and settings for her party, which was to happen in 4 days, with the wedding now just 6 days away.

'I've got it! She's got some Scottish roots right?' Jaime exclaimed.

'Yeah, she's a quarter Scottish. Why?' The other Emily (Em) asked.

'Well, there's an old Scottish tradition that when a girl is getting married she goes around her village or town, and along with her friends, she collects money by doing pennies for a kiss!'

'Pennies for a kiss?' Mhairi asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Jaime's suggestion.

'That sounds like a great idea! And David won't get jealous because it doesn't mean anything and we'll all be doing it too!' Emily said, happy that they finally decided upon an idea and trying to ignore the disgruntled look Mhairi gave her.

. .

'STRIPPERS!' Akshay, one of David's best men, shouted across the room.

Yells of agreement from every guy were soon to be heard at the very last minute bachelor planning session for the party that was meant to commence that very night.

The boys, consisting of David's friends, Akshay, Reuben, Harry and a few others as well as most of the guys from Team Starkid: Joey, Walker, Moses, Dylan, Jim, Brian, Brian R and Darren, made their way towards David and Bex's apartment to collect their honoured guest…and drag him to a strip club blindfolded. Surprisingly, everything went according to plan, and soon their now hostage was safely being carried to the local strip club almost happily.

. .

'BAR NUMBER ONE!' Lauren bellowed as she reached for the creaky old doorknob of the first pub on their list. All the girls with buckets in hand entered wildly, Jaime draping a feather bower around Bex's neck and then adjusting her white veil they had forced her to wear.

'BRIDE TO BE IN THE HOUSE!'

Laughter filled the already packed pub and, after the rules were explained rather loudly from an already tipsy Meredith, the girls got to work, making their way around the pub offering to kiss a guy in exchange for them putting money in their bucket. Jaime didn't really attempt to get any kisses unless she was asked as she didn't want to feel like she was over stepping her and Joey's trust.

'Not risking anything are we?' Mhairi smirked. 'Boyfriend too precious?'

Jaime had had enough of her snide comments. 'What is your problem with me?' She almost yelled, but Mhairi had wiggled her way back through the crowds and could no longer hear Jaime's complaints.

. .

The girls had made it around five of the pubs on the list they had made and Bex was extremely happy and relatively drunk. In actual fact all of the girls were pretty much off their heads, content and having an excellent night.

'Hey guys, I think we should go to the strip club next! There'll be LOADS of guys there!' Em shouted, spinning her bucket around her head in the process.

'YESSSSSSS!' Bex shouted, and, being the bride, everyone followed her lead as she headed back down the street towards the club.

As Jaime pushed back the tacky beaded curtain that was the entrance she saw something she never wanted to see again. Moses and Dylan swinging, topless, around a stripper pole to the deafening cheers of a very drunk audience.

'Oh my dead wizard god,' Slurred Denise, 'this is where they choose to have a bachelor party? Really?'

Bex erupted into peals of laughter as she saw David, tied to a high chair and wearing an oversized top hat being forced to eat a piece of cake off of Walker's stomach, who was laid across the plastic table of the chair on his back. She ran over to him, pushed Walker onto the floor and put her hands on her hips with a stern look plastered on her face. David quickly tried to shake off his bonds with no avail to the amusement of his friends. Then Bex pounced on him, laughing and putting so much force into her hug that the chair toppled backwards and David's hands got trapped underneath, but he didn't seem to notice as his face was currently attached to his fiancés.

Jaime laughed at the couple and started to search for Joey, knowing he wouldn't be too far away from the action.

. .

Joey had been wondering around the strip club for a while, after the amusement of Moses' strip tease on stage had worn off, and then heard the volume near the entrance hall increase dramatically. Confused about what could have made such a racket, he turned away from the stage and squinted through the flashing lights towards the door, only to see his girlfriend, surrounded by her plastered friends crash through the door shouting pennies for kisses. A quick smile leapt to his crooked jaw and he started to make his way towards her.

Before he had even made it half way across the room, he felt an unfamiliar hand on his shoulder. Turning to see who it was he was met with the face of one of Bex's friends, Mhairi, whom he vaguely knew from meet ups and wedding rehearsals.

'Penny for a kiss?' She asked, her words relatively well pronunciated considering the intoxication levels of her fellow friends. She batted her eyelids at him suggestively and ran her tongue across her top lip.

Joey looked around nervously, trapped in front of Mhairi by the large crowds that were behind him and the majority of his friends behind Mhairi nearer the door. His eyes flicked towards Jaime who was in mid conversation with Darren about the tiara that was placed precariously on top of his curls.

Mhairi didn't wait any longer for an answer and took a step closer to Joey; before he was able to back away he felt her hand grab the front of his shirt as she pulled him roughly towards her and brought her lips onto his. Joey panicked and tried to push her away but her grip on his shirt increased in strength and she reached her other arm around his waist so their bodies were pressing against each other.

Eventually she released her grip on him and turned her back on him and headed back towards Bex, flicking her head back towards him on the way to flash him an evil smile.

Joey stood stock still until he felt a presence to his left; turning slowly he saw Lauren staring at him, shock etched into every line on her startled face. She turned on her heel and started to head back towards the girls, towards Jaime.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm ill and off school so I updated. I might update again by tomorrow if I have time. Oohh I know, what am I doing 2 updates in a row, crazy stuff!**

* * *

Chapter 9

'Wow.' The only words Joey could muster as Jaime emerged from the bride's quarters. She was dressed in a burgundy strapless bridesmaid dress that reached just past here ankles. It tucked in perfectly at the waist and the layered skirt fluttered around her knees as she gently spun in a comedy pirouette.

'Wow yourself.' She replied, her breath catching in her throat as he loosened the matching burgundy tie around his neck.

'You look, well, you look posh!' She giggled, seeing as she was used to seeing him in jeans and a t-shirt or Hogwarts robes, and now he was standing in front of her in a deep black suit with a black shirt tucked neatly into his trousers, with a burgundy tie that looked like it had been made using magic and black lace up trainers. The only thing really familiar about his appearance was his hair, which he had managed to style back into his old look from Starship, for old time's sake.

'Well, are you ready?' Joey asked her, nodding towards the double doors that led into the church.

'Yes, after one last thing.' Jaime smiled, and then grabbed his tie to pull him down into a kiss.

Whilst Joey would usually have enjoyed the kiss, all he could feel was his insides eating themselves up out of guilt. All he could think about was Mhairi kissing him, and how he hadn't even talked to Lauren about it.

'You okay?' Jaime asked, pulling away.

'Yeah, just nervous. I mean, we've gotta get this right if it's for a wedding.' Joey replied with false excitement in his voice. But truth be told, he was quite nervous about singing in front of a crowd who weren't screaming fans, but instead family and friends of the bride and groom.

The rest of the gang started to line up behind them, and just as Joey and Jaime had done, were in boy-girl couples, bar one. Joey and Jaime, followed by Lauren and Walker, next were Brian and Meredith (who had been paired together through some mysterious coincidence), Denise and Dylan, then Moses who was paired with Tessa Netting who was counting as an honorary member for the occasion, then Darren and Julia and the line was capped with Jim Povolo carrying Brian Rosenthal on his shoulders.

Joey quickly leant back to Lauren and whispered something to her that was inaudible to anyone else.

'You didn't tell her?' Joey asked.

'It wasn't my place to tell.' Lauren replied grimly before turning back to face Walker.

The group of separate bridesmaids gathered in front of the team, as they were to proceed down the aisle first. The girls in the first line were Emily and Lysette, who was followed by Beth and Em and at the back of them, directly in front of Jaime and Joey was Mhairi. Joey squeezed his eyes shut and hoped she wouldn't say anything. No such luck.

'So Joe, how have you been?' She asked, putting ever so slightly before turning more towards Jaime to give a malicious glare and then turning her attention back to Joey.

'I'm uhh, I'm fine.' He stumbled, opening his eyes slowly.

'Oh that's good I guess. Didn't get _up_ to anything lately?' She asked innocently, but a wicked smile crept onto her face.

'No. No-' He started, but before he could continue the doors swung open and the bridesmaid entered as the intro to 'Not Alone' started to play.

'What was that about?' Jaime asked, confused.

'I have no idea.' Joey lied.

Before she could ask more questions their cue to enter came and the couple stepped forward together and Jaime started singing, beautifully and with a slight smile in her voice.

_I've been alone,_

_Surrounded by darkness,_

Then Joey took over, singing amazingly but not as soulfully as usual as his current predicament was starting to take a toll on his emotions.

_And I've seen how heartless,_

_The world can be._

Then Lauren and Joe started singing, their voices melted together in perfect harmony as they followed Jaime and Joey down the aisle.

_And I've seen you crying,_

_You felt like it's hopeless,_

Then Brian and Meredith took over, the happiness at singing together shining on their faces and the chemistry between them inescapable.

_I'll always do my best,_

_To make you see._

Then the six of them joined in together for the chorus as they reached the altar at the front and after and ecstatic smile from David, turned in a line to face the family sitting in the pews.

_Cause baby, you're not alone,_

_Cause you're here with me,_

_And nothings ever gonna bring is down,_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you,_

_And you know it's true,_

_It don't matter what'll come to be,_

_Our love is all we need to make it through._

Then Denise and Dylan stepped through the double doors and Denise started to sing with Dylan singing the background part.

_Now I know it ain't easy,_

_(No it ain't easy,)_

_But it ain't hard trying,_

_(It's so hard trying,)_

Then Tessa and Joe burst through the door and belted out the next lines.

_Every time I see you smiling,_

_And I feel you so close to me,_

_Tell me._

Then Darren and Julia entered along with Jim who ducked through the doors with Brian still perched on his shoulders to the amusement of their audience and started singing the chorus along with the previous four.

_That baby you're not alone,_

_Cause you're here with me,_

_And nothings ever gonna bring us down,_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you,_

_And you know it's true,_

_It don't matte what'll come to be,_

_Our love is all we need to make it through._

Then as Darren started to sing his famous lines accompanied by Julia, Bex emerged from behind the double doors, arm in arm with her father as they proceeded down the aisle.

_Now I still have trouble,_

_I trip and stumble,_

_Trying to make sense of things some times,_

Bex's smile never left her face as she slowly walked towards David, her eyes glistening with tears already. The small train of her ivory dress swept lightly across the floor and the wide straps slightly transparent met with the fabric of the dress halfway down her back, wrapping around her waist, tightening the bodice. A small netted veil pinned to the back of her hair, with was wrapped into a curled bun with a few twisted tendrils hanging on either side of her face; fell in front of her face, stopping at her chin.

_I look for reasons,_

_But I don't need 'em,_

_All I need is to look in your eyes,_

Darren sang as Bex and her father reached the alter and, after hugging her dad, took David's hand and winked at him.

_And I realise._

At this point, every Starkid, bridesmaid and secret Starkid fan finished the song together.

_Baby you're not alone,_

_Cause you're here with me,_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down,_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you,_

_And you know it's true,_

_It don't matter what'll come to be,_

_Cause our love is all we need,_

Then everyone stopped and turned to face the bride and groom as they sang the last two lines to each other.

_No it don't matter what'll come to be,_

_Cause our love is all we need to make it through._

By the end of the song, the majority of the attendees were in tears and every couple in the room and joined hands, but all Joey could think about as Jaime stared into his eyes, was how he could ever tell Jaime.


	10. Chapter 10

**So much fun writing this chapter, sounds bad, sorry. Bit longer but oh well. Enjoy. Again Mhairi = Not a bitch in real life.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Starkids, only the other people, and then I don't really own them either as they are real people.**

* * *

Chapter 10

'Well, uhh. Where do I begin?' Joey drifted in and out of the ceremony, catching the beginning of the vows, missing the rings completely. 'Bex, you're my best friend, my soul mate. I know it's cheesy, but you complete me. Everything you are, it's just…right. Your quirky nature, your sarcastic comments, your amazing personality, your brilliance. Bex, I've loved you ever since I was 14, and I will continue to love you until the robots revolt and take over the world.'

Joey couldn't help but smile at this, his mind drifting back to Jaime and thinking about what he would say if he were in David's position. Then he remembered that after he'd eventually manned up enough to tell her about his 'incident', there might not ever be a chance for him to be in this situation.

'David,' Bex smiled at him, 'I still have that Starkid t-shirt you made me for my 15th birthday.' She paused, as a ripple of laughs spread through the little Michigander church. 'You know me, better than anyone. You know my likes and my dislikes, my habits, my pet peeves, every fault and background story. But unlike anyone else, you understand them like I do, and care about them more than I do. And that's why I love you so much, because without you I wouldn't care as much as I do now.'

Jaime looked towards the happy couple as the priest stepped forward for the 'I Dos' and gentle slipped her hand into Joey's, squeezing it; as she did so, she couldn't help feel his body stiffen and the palm of his hand start to glaze over with sweat. Was he nervous or something? Did the wedding make him realise that he didn't truly love Jaime? Was he going to break up with her? Jaime pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind, convincing herself that it was stupid to get worked up over a bit of sweat and turned her attention back to the ceremony.

'Do you, David Michael Anthony Phillips, take Rebecca to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health to death do you part?' The priest asked.

David let a shaky breath, trying to hold back his tears that had started to pool in his eyes, 'I do.'

'And do you, Rebecca May Iles, take David to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health to death do you part?'

'I do.' Bex replied, her smile spreading from her mouth and into her eyes.

'Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!'

With happiness almost literally written across their faces, Bex and David leant into each other to share their first kiss as a married couple. As their lips touched, the surrounding couples also felt themselves being drawn to the lips of their respective partners. With Joe and Lauren, and Darren and Julia pulled together like magnets, Dylan and Denise grinning into each other's lips, Moses and Tessa smiling awkwardly at each other until Joe finally slinked his arm around her waist and planting a kiss on her lips and Brian and Meredith standing closer to each other than necessary whilst Brian kissed Meredith lingeringly on the cheek.

Jaime watched as the other couples were all brought together by the celebration and wondered why Joey hadn't kissed her yet. She looked up into his eyes with her great turquoise orbs and gave him a questioning look. To which he returned with an awkward smile and then lent down and pulled her into a long kiss. Although Jaime was pleased at this action, she noticed the usual spark that she so dearly craved on her long work days at 'The Glee Project' was absent in their kiss.

As Bex and David pulled away, Jaime could distinctly hear the latter whisper 'always' before beginning the kiss all over again.

* * *

'May I now present to you, for the first time, Mr and Mrs Phillips!' Shouted the DJ through the microphone.

The reception was held at Michigan Theatre, as it held sentiment for both Bex and David as it was the place of their first date, as well as the heart it felt for any Starkid, as it was what could be referred to as their 'home'. The stage had been extended forwards so it covered the chairs in the stalls, leaving plenty of room for a dance floor and tables that contained far too many sweets for a sensible wedding and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Darren, as David's best man, had had something to do with it.

David and Bex made their way to the middle of the dance floor, Bex's hair loosening around the sides of her face, and David pushed an strand of hair out of her face before taking her hands in his and placing them on his shoulders before wrapping his arms around her waist as the music started and Darren took to the microphone.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Darren smiled at the guests and continued singing as the happy couple turned slowly in the middle of the stage, smiling at each other and completely forgetting that there was anyone else in the room.

__

Before you met me, I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

At this point, couples dotted around the vast hall made their way onto the dance floor and proceeded to sway in time to the beautiful tune emanating from Darren's throat.

'May I have this dance?' Joey whispered to Jaime, sauntering up to her from the buffet table, an opened packet of Redvines clearly visible in his back pocket. He looked more relaxed than he had at the wedding, the champagne had helped, but he still wasn't at ease, the thought of the bachelor party's events still playing through his mind.

'Why of course!' Jaime exclaimed, taking his hand and pulling him towards the dance floor.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

'Meredith,' Brian said quietly, 'would you like to, maybe, dance with me?' He said nervously.

A smile spread across Meredith's face as she nodded and took his hand, looking confusedly when she saw Walker angrily slapping a $10 note into Moses's hand and then glaring at her.

__

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

'Hey Joey.' Joey froze, hearing the curling whisper from behind him, knowing it was Mhairi before she'd even started to say his name.'

Jaime turned towards the brown haired girl angrily. 'Yes?' She asked Mhairi abruptly, not trying to hide her irritation at being disturbed, especially by Mhairi.

'Sorry,' Mhairi replied, in a tone that suggested she cared neither for the fact that she had interrupted Joey and Jaime or the fact that she was still interrupting them, 'just wondering if I could cut for a bit?' She asked smugly.

__

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

'Is that even a question?' Jaime retorted angrily. The realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks. Mhairi liked Joey, hence the resentment, and the sarcasm. 'No you can't dance with _my_ boyfriend! You can't do anything with my boyfriend!'

__

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

'Really, nothing with your boyfriend?' Mhairi replied.

Joey could feel the heat rising in his chest. She wouldn't, could she? This girl couldn't be that evi-

'That wasn't really the rule at the bachelor party!' Mhairi said snidely.

'What?! What happened?' Jaime almost shouted, starting to draw attention to the situation.

__

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

'N-nothing happened!' Joey stuttered. 'Well-'

'If nothing means making out with me in the middle of a strip club, then yes, nothing happened.' Mhairi finished.

Jaime's face flushed with rage.

'Joey how could you?' She screamed at him, all eyes were on them now, even Bex and David's steps faltered as they looked to see what the commotion was. The only person who was oblivious to the scene was Darren, who by this point was so into the song he could have kept going through an earthquake.

__

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

'You cheated!' Jaime shouted, her heart felt like someone was stabbing it repeatedly with an electrified blade.

'No Jaime I-' Joey started, but Jaime was too angry to even begin to hear him out.

'No Joey, you said you loved me, you said that you'd loved me since the day we met, and then I find out you kissed the one person who has made these past few weeks a nightmare, AND THEN DON'T EVEN HAVE THE GUTS TO TELL ME, SO WHEN I DO FIND OUT, IT'S IN FRONT OF EVERYONE TWO WHOLE DAYS AFTER IT HAPPENED!'

__

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

_'_Look-' Joey tried again.

'No, you look Joseph Michael Richter. I love-loved you! And you threw that back in my face in one simple action, because you can't control your lips!'

__

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

And with that exclamation, Jaime proceeded to storm out of the theatre, pulling off her heals and feeling her mascara smudge as the tears began to flow.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

Joey just stood in the middle of the stage, looking at the exact place where Jaime had been stood screaming at him just seconds before, not daring to move, hoping it was all a dream, that suddenly he would snap back to reality, but no such relief came. Jaime was gone.

__

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mhairi stalk towards the exit too, obviously angry of the lack of Joey Richter's pants-being-in that she had going right now. Not even being able to feel even slightly pleased with the look of ice and anger that was plastered across her face.

Trying to ignore the stares that accompanied him as he started to walk towards the backstage door, past the crowds of people. When he finally made it to the unlit, cobwebbed section behind the stage he let the tears fall from his eyes, hurtling down his face in torrents as he ran his fingers through his now loose hanging hair, thinking of all the things he should have said to make it right, instead of just standing there like an idiot. He could still hear Darren's voice through the thin stage door.

__

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Jaime's words reverberated around his head, 'I love-loved you.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, you guys are really so nice! **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Starkid, wish I did blah blah blah. Decided I do own the other characters in this because I do, that is all.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Jaime made her way down the darkening street towards her apartment, head bowed to hide her tears from the small number of passing pedestrians. Her footsteps echoed on the pavement and she quickened her pace, trying to put as much distance as possible between herself and Joey. Jaime's mind was crying out in pain, she already knew her heart was breaking and she could feel the walls she used to protect herself with before Joey knocked them down beginning to resurrect themselves.

'Jaime!' She heard her name being called. She knew it wasn't Joey, it was a woman's voice, but she chose to ignore it. She didn't want to be embarrassed even more by someone's sympathy.

'Jaime fucking Lyn fucking Beatty! If you don't slow your ass down I will kill you!' Lauren. Only Lauren would send her a death threat after everything that had just happened, and only Lauren would know that that is exactly what would make Jaime stop, turn around, and wait for her friend who was sprinting towards her.

As Lauren approached her, gasping for air slightly after running almost 2 blocks to catch up with her, Jaime lifted her head and shrugged at her, but before she could do much else the smaller girl pulled her into a hug and started to stroke her hair, whispering insults in Spanish that were obviously directed at Joey.

'Come on, I'm taking you home.' Lauren said quietly.

'That's where I was heading Lo.' Jaime replied, trying to sound upbeat but failing.

'Yes, but you would have stopped on your way there, sat on some bench in the middle of the street and stared at the sky, waiting for someone to find you anyway.' She whispered, pulling her friend along the road.

Jaime was glad it was Lauren who had found her, she knew her the best and had a way of knowing exactly what to say.

* * *

After a while of sitting on the floor behind a large number of wooden crates, Joey concluded that no one was coming to find him, so when he heard the stage door creak and a thin beam of light shine through, closely followed by a figure he was almost pleasantly surprised. Almost.

'Joey? Are you still in here?' He heard a whisper, a whisper he didn't recognise.

The shadow slowly made its way around the room, evidently searching for him. Joey sat still for a moment, still trying to place a name to the voice. It was a girl's voice, about 18 he'd guess. That didn't really help; practically half of the guests were about that age.

Then the figure rounded the edge of the boxes which he had positioned himself behind and he caught a glimpse of her. He recognised the girl immediately, a bridesmaid, stood out quite a bit in the sense that she had insisted on wearing her Mini Mouse ears for the ceremony. Lysette.

'There you are.' She said, her eyes finding Joey, curled up in the corner.

'Why are you here?' Joey asked, slightly more abruptly than intended, although he realised that no one had come to find him except for a girl he'd barely spoken to.

'Well that's nice isn't it?' She exclaimed in mock anger. 'I was told that it would probably be better if someone less accustomed to your way of dealing with pain were to come and talk to you. Really nice way to treat a fan Richter.' She said, her eyes glinting jokingly in the small amount of light radiating from the door.

Joey paused, sadness filling him again, knowing that even though he had royally screwed things up he shouldn't have been so rude.

'Joey, it's fine, I'm joking. You're upset, I was just taking this opportunity to help out and see if I can do anything to sort out this mess.' Lysette replied, seating herself on a cardboard box beside him.

'Well, uhhh, thanks.' Joey replied awkwardly. She was obviously a fan, so the chance to meet her idol was the reason she was here to talk to him, but her voice sounded so sincere and caring that he couldn't help but feel safe talking to her.

'Lysette, I don't know what to do!' He exclaimed. The thoughts he'd been keeping in his head had finally broken free. 'I fucked everything up! I should have told her, I mean I know technically it wasn't directly my fault but I betrayed the trust, the fucking trust! And Jaime needs trust, she's had bad relationships in the past and I said to myself, 'I will not screw her over, because I've seen what happens and I will not be responsible for that!' but I did and I'm such an ass…'

'Joey!' Lysette shouted, cutting him off. 'What do you mean 'it wasn't your fault'?'

Joey looked up towards Lysette and began to recall the night before last's events.

After he'd finished Lysette tentatively reached down and took his hand, and after squeezing it, gently brought her other hand up to cup his cheek, before retracting her hand slightly and slapping him across the face.

The force she applied to his cheek knocked his body over so he ended up lying on his side, both his hands clasped to the side of his face as he howled in agony. After a few minutes of his mind being filled with the unnecessary pain that had been inflicted on him, he gradually came to his senses and pushed himself back into a sitting position.

'What the hell was that for?' He almost shouted, looking indignantly at this girl who he barely knew, who he had just bared his soul to, who had slapped him round the face with no obvious motive.

'You idiot! You did nothing wrong! Nothing! You didn't kiss her back, you didn't initiate it! Nothing! But then you didn't tell Jaime! You absolute idiot!' Lysette raged at him, her arms flying about, forgetting that she was currently screaming at Joey Richter and more focused on the fact that the man in front of her was a complete fool and Jaime had a right to be angry. 'Joey, if you'd told her straight away she wouldn't have cared, she would have accepted the fact that Mhairi was out to try and break you up, but that she meant nothing to you! But because you didn't, it implied you had something to hide, and then you didn't even say anything when she confronted you! Not a word!'

Joey looked up at the angry girl in shock, realising that everything Lysette had just said was true, mentally kicking himself for not seeing it sooner, for not manning up and telling Jaime the truth.

Making up his mind suddenly he sprang up from his box fort and started striding towards the door.

'And where are you going?' Lysette asked, the anger in her voice subsiding slightly.

'To fix this.' Joey replied, turning around to face her.

'And I don't even get a thank you?' Lysette asked jokingly.

Realising how rude he was being, he leapt over an old prop and wrapped his arms around Lysette, pulling her into a hug and lifting her slightly off of the ground to swing her round.

'Thank you so much Lysette, so so much!' He said, putting her down and heading back to the door.

She called after him, 'Remind me to have a chat to Mhairi later!' receiving a small laugh in response and quiet 'Will do'.

When Lysette had finally gathered herself, and stopped fangirling over that fact that she had just hugged Joey Richter she headed back out to the wedding reception. When she reached the stage she realised Joey had left, so smiling to herself over her success as Cupid headed over to Em who was currently dancing with Chord Overstreet.

'Why are you so happy?' Em asked Lysette over Chord's shoulder.

'Get you,' Lysette mouthed to her, 'Chord Overstreet!' She winked and then replied out loud, 'I think I just made a new best friend with Joey Richter, and fixed one of the biggest ships in Starkid history.'


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Starkid etc. This is not based on real events blah.. you know what I mean.**

**Love all of the positive responses, thanks guys it means so much to me.**

* * *

Chapter 12

The girls sat in a tight circle on the floor of Jaime's apartment. After the wedding reception had ended Jaime and Lauren had been joined by the majority of the Starkid girls with the addition of Em and Beth as Emily and Lysette were preoccupied with the task of preparing the bride for her honeymoon to Paris/Disney Land and assuring Bex and David that their new friends relationship would be fixed.

'I'll go and find the ice cream.' Julia declared, pushing herself up from the floor and striding into the kitchen.

'So what are you going to do Jaime?' Meredith asked quietly.

'I don't know Mere. He hasn't even told me what happened. He didn't say anything, didn't stand up for himself or our relationship.' Jaime paused, raking in a shaky breath. 'All I know, is he cheated on me, he kissed another girl, the one girl who has spent these past weeks making my life miserable. No offence girls, I know she's your friend.' She nodded towards Em and Beth.

'Oh yeah, I forgot it involved her.' Em spat, obviously angry that her friend would do such a thing.

'I can't believe she would kiss him,' Beth continued, 'and I really don't understand her anger towards you.'

'Well, it doesn't matter, Joey kissed her, it doesn't matter who it was, but he kissed someone else, and now I don't know what to do.'

The room fell silent, the girls all looked towards the broken Jaime who had pulled her knees up to her chin again, but was managing to hold back the tears.

The silence was broken by a frantic knock at the door. Julia, who had just re-entered the room, arms laden with Ben and Jerry's, set the calorie fest in the middle of the circle and headed towards the door.

'Who is it?' She asked, her hand resting on the door knob.

'It's Joey.' His voice thick and loud. 'I need to see Jaime. Please, Julia please let me in, I need to talk to her.' Joey said through the door, his voice steadily getting louder.

'No Joey. I'm not letting you in.' Julia replied firmly, removing her hand from the door as she looked towards Jaime who was now crying freely at the sound of Joey's voice.

'Julia please! I'm begging you; I need to talk to her.' He shouted, banging his fist on the door and sobs began to escape the confinement of his throat. 'Please.' He whispered.

'I'm sorry Joe, I just can't.' Julia replied, her voice softer but still final.

After a few moments of silence, the sound of Joey's fist that had been resting on the door, sliding down the frame could be heard and following his defeated sigh, his footsteps slowly getting quieter as he walked away.

'Well…' Lauren sighed, wrapping her arm around Jaime's shaking shoulder, 'that was umm…yeah.' Lauren's voice faded into silence, which was promptly broken by a second knock on the door.

Sighing, Julia walked back over to the door.

'Joey I'm not letting you in.' She said, not even stretching a hand out to the door handle.

'It's not Joey.' Mhairi's voice echoed through the door, everyone inside froze instantly, disbelief etched into Jaime's features.

'What?' Julia hissed, venom filling every letter.

'I just, I wanted to say, well sorry Jaime.' Mhairi mumbled.

Jaime's head whipped around towards the door, her face a mixture of confusion and anger.

'What?' She whispered, Jaime's voice was shaking as she questioned Mhairi.

Jaime slowly got to her feet and strode towards the door, pulling it open tentatively. She was faced with a shaken, mascara stained faced girl.

'What?' Jaime asked again with more power.

'I ran into Joey on the way in, he looked pretty upset.' Mhairi whispered.

'Why should you care? Oh wait, you two seem to have something there.' Jaime bit back.

'I know it looks like that, but no, I promise, he did nothing wrong, it was me.' Mhairi replied. 'I was selfish, obsessive, and I saw a chance to become more than just another fangirl to one of my idols. But I managed to hurt both him and another one of my idols because I was stupid.'

Her voice, whilst still slightly proud over her brush with fame, was centred around complete remorse, and Jaime recognised this.

'Well, I don't…I don't care.' Jaime replied, her voice breaking slightly. 'He didn't tell me, or wait, what? It wasn't his fault?'

Before Mhairi could start to explain Lauren's protectiveness took over and soon she was shutting the door in Mhairi's face without so much as an explanation.

'I'm sorry Jaime, I should have ignored the door.' Julia said, her mouth still a perfect 'O'.

'No, it' fine…'

* * *

The Glee Project restarted 2 weeks later, and in those two weeks the dynamic of the situation had barely differed. With Jaime still refusing to see or speak to Joey, the Starkid group had slowly started to drift apart; still involved with each other, but many of them had chosen a side of argument to support. After the newly-weds had returned from their honeymoon, they entered into a world of hostility and awkward encounters between their new friends.

On the first day back at the Glee Project Jaime was immediately pulled aside by David, checking on her and making sure she was okay.

'I'm managing. It's not like he was the love of my life, and I had imagined marrying him numerous times, and he just stabbed me in the back.' Jaime replied, angrily but her voice was thick.

'Hey, baby. Come here.' David pulled her into a hug, gently rocking her.

.

'Jaime that was, well it wasn't as good as usual.' Ryan said, talking to Jaime as she stood in front of the panel of judges. 'This is the first week back after a month long break, a month to work on everything but you haven't improved. To be fair, I am slightly disappointed.'

Jaime hung her head. She knew she hadn't done well. She hadn't a song that benefited her vocal range, she sang with a huge lack of emotion, her face a mask over the sadness.

'It was close, but you are still in the competition. It was very close. You may go.'


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so so so so sorry this took me almost 2 MONTHS TO UPDATE Like what the hell me? What was I playing at? I had mocks and shiz and it was very sucky and boring so here you go: Chapter 13!**

**DISCLAIMER: Surprisingly I still don't own anything. **

* * *

Chapter 13

'I'm so nervous.' Jaime was pacing back and forth anxiously, her fingers shaking with anticipation and nerves.

'Calm down, you'll be great. You perform in front of huge crowds all the time!' David smiled back reassuringly. 'So it's the finals, we're both through and we both deserve to be here.' He extended his arm to his terrified friend and squeezed her hand.

'David,' a stage hand approached them, you're on in 30 seconds. Can you get to the wings please?'

David nodded in reply and turned back to Jaime.

'Thanks David, you'll be great too.' She said.

'I know.' David winked back, before waltzing off to the curtains hiding them from the audience.

Jaime smiled slightly, took a deep breath and waited for her cue. The finals were broadcasted in front of a live audience and this factor added greatly to the ball of terror forming in the pit of her stomach. She knew all of her friends were in the audience; Darren had managed to swing it so the team and some of the Glee cast members got front row seats. This reassured her slightly, knowing they were there for support, until she realised that Joey might be there, or not be there. She didn't know which one worried her more. It had been a month since the wedding and she had not uttered a word to Joey since he showed up at her door in the middle of the night.

She didn't want to admit it but she missed him, and she regretted not letting him explain that evening, and soon she'd have to perform in front of a giant audience with live broadcasting across America and all she wanted was for everything between them to be okay, for him to give her a kiss on the head and tell her she was brilliant and would kill this thing.

'You're on in five Miss Beatty.' A frantic looking man called to her as he jogged past and then continued to talk into his headset. 'Look, I don't care how they got in; just get them out of here…'

Wondering about what the issue could be managed to take her mind off of the nausea that was sweeping her system, but not for too long. She tried to distract her brain and focus on David's performance of 'Changes' by David Bowie. She only caught certain lines, _'strange fascinations, fascinating me, changes are taking the pace I'm going through.'_ But she knew he was blowing the judges away, like always.

'One minute.'

Jaime closed her eyes. She could feel her palms growing moist, her hands were shaking, she started to feel light-head-

'Jaime! Jaime where are you?' A voice called out.

Her eyes shot open, the man's voice belonging to someone whom she wanted to talk to badly, but the thought of actually facing him made her feel even more nervous.

'Joey?' Jaime replied hoarsely, as Joey turned and looked directly at her. 'What-what are you doing here?'

'I'm here to explain.' Joey started.

'I go on in 30 seconds.' Jaime said frantically. Looking over Joey's shoulder she could see two burley looking security guards heading towards them. Joey turned and saw them too.

'Well I better make it quick then.' Joey said. 'I'm sorry, Jaime, I'm so sorry. I should have told you straight away what happened, instead of hiding it from you in the hope that it would go away. That was stupid and I betrayed our trust.' He paused for breath. 'And if you'll forgive me, Jaime I love you so much, I don't ever want to lose you again, and I promise to never be such an idiot again.'

By this point the guards had reached the two Starkids and firmly grabbed Joey's arm, hoisting him slightly off the ground and turned, effectively carrying him out of the fire exit.

As he was carried away Jaime heard the faint yell of 'You'll be amazing.'

'Miss Beatty, you're on. Good luck.'

Jaime stepped cautiously past the stagehand and walked into the gleaming lights illuminating the vast stage. Finally reaching the centre of it, she turned to face the panel and the audience directly in front of her, and through the bright lights she could just make out a couple of her friends faces on the front row. As she focused more on her friends she realised there was a lot of shuffling and murmuring occurring and then Joey crawled along Walker and Lauren's laps before plopping himself into his seat. He looked up at her and grinned his lopsided smile.

As the confidence returned to her she started to feel more at home on the stage and the introduction began to play.

Jaime put her hands to the microphone in front of her and took a deep breath, knowing that everything she'd worked for tirelessly for the past 3 months came down to this moment, and there was no way she was going to let anyone take it from her.

_Maybe this time, I'll be lucky,  
Maybe this time he'll stay._

Jaime felt the familiar feeling she always got when performing surge through her veins and the nervous sensation in her stomach disappeared along with the lines of the song as they swept across the audience.

_Maybe this time, for the first time,  
Love won't hurry away._

She quietened, conveying as much emotion as possible through a small amount of words.

_He will hold me fast,  
I'll be home at last,  
Not a loser, huh,  
Anymore,  
Like the last time, and the time before._

Her voice rose along with her spirits, a smile flashed across her face and she felt triumphant, on top of the world. And, in the likewise of 'Titanic' she spread her arms out at her sides slowly as Jaime crescendoed into the next verse.

_Everybody loves a winner,  
So nobody loved me,  
Lady peaceful, lady happy,  
That's what I long to be._

Jaime felt her mind wondering, images of Joey's face flitted through her brain and for the first time since the wedding she felt truly happy; she knew that everything would be okay.

_All the odds are,  
They're in my favour,  
Something's bound to begin._

_It's gonna happen, haha,_

Jaime laughed, applying her acting talents to her performance.

_Happen sometime,  
Maybe this time I'll win._

Joey bent forward to inspect the judges' faces and was delighted to see grins plastered onto their faces, obviously completely amazed by Jaime's performance. Joey leant back in his chair and his eyes soon returned to his girlfriend (?), they would discuss them later; right now he had never been more proud of the beautiful girl singing her heart only 20 feet in front of him.

_Cause, everybody, they love a winner, So nobody loved me,  
Lady peaceful, lady happy,  
That's what I long to be._

She would forgive Joey, as soon as she had finished the song. There was no doubt in her mind. The past few weeks had been horrible, the thought of Joey kissing another girl was torturous and painful, but the thought of not being with him increased the pain tenfold.

_All the odds are, they're in my favour,  
Something's bound to begin._

Jaime drew near to the end of the song and felt that sense of pride she always did when she knew she'd done well. Not in a 'high and mighty' sense, but in a 'this is something I'm good at, something I can be proud of' sense.

_It's gonna happen,  
Happen sometime._

She drew in a deep breath and prepared to belt out the last few lines, never missing a beat, her voice in perfect pitch. She was flawless.

_Maybe this time,  
Maybe this time,  
I'll win._

Cheers erupted from the audience; there was stamping and jumping and yells and woops, but Jaime barely registered them as she leapt from the front of the stage and into Joey's arms, not giving him a second to realise what she had done as her mouth found his instantly, their kiss filled with all the passion and regret the past month had caused.

The kiss didn't last very long but both participants were gasping for breath as they pulled away. Jaime gave a fleeting smile and climbed back onto the stage, acting as if nothing had happened. Joey giggled and turned to the rest of the group who were either winking (the guys) or crying (the girls…and Darren).

During this entire scene the judges were conversing and the rest of the performers from the evening gathered on stage; as Jaime was the final person to sing the three judges were now making their decisions.

'Well Jaime,' Ryan said into his microphone, a grin on his face as if he too was pretending that Jaime hadn't left the stage to make out with someone. 'That was brilliant. When you first arrived, I knew you were talented, damn talented. I thought, wow she has potential, potential to be a star. Not just on Glee but everywhere, someday probably worldwide famous. Then when you dropped over these past few weeks, lacking the usual energy and sparkle that makes your performances so you, I wondered if you maybe couldn't do this, if it was too big of a task for you. Now I can see from my own rough deductions that it may have been something else slightly uhh…throwing you off.' Ryan winked at her and continued.

'Now I guess it's time to announce our winners. As you know, we always have two winners and two runners up. The winners will get at least a nine episode arc and the runners up a three episode arc each, both of which could be extended or changed depending on audience reaction.'

'So without further ado, the runners up are Martin Scott and Rory Smith, congratulations. And our two winners are…David Phillips and Jaime Lyn Beatty.' Ryan yelled into his microphone. Soon everyone was on their feet again cheering, many of the Starkids were crying happily and Joey found himself bounding up onto the stage and grabbing Jaime around the middle and spinning her round just like he had done after her first duet with David.

'I knew you'd win.' He said in her ear smiling. Then suddenly he looked down, almost nervous. 'So, what, what's happening? With us?' He asked quietly.

'I love you.' Jaime replied. 'You didn't cheat, but you didn't tell me what really happened. But I overreacted. So I'm sorry.'

'Oh Jaime, I love you too. And you had every right to be pissed, you shouldn't apologise. I was a little shit for not telling you.' Joey said earnestly, relief and happiness practically seeping out of every pore.

Jaime did not reply, she simply looked into his eyes and that simple action showed him that everything was okay, better than okay really. The couple stayed like that until they heard shouting coming from the front row of the audience and turned round to inspect.

'Why are you here?' Lauren yelled at a timid Mhairi who had just approached the front row of chairs.

'To apologise.' Mhairi said, her voice slightly cracking but she continued. 'I did what I did out of pure jealousy. I've been a fan of Starkid for a long time, then I met you all and I guess I wanted my claim to fame. And I saw Joey as my route to that. Look I'm so sorry, you have to believe me.' Mhairi pleaded. 'I swear I will never do something like that again. I was immature, selfish and cruel. I apologise.'

The was silence for a few seconds before Lauren stepped closer to the girl and promptly slapped her around the face, no hesitation, just full power; the sound echoing around the small group of Starkid/Glee onlookers.

'Apology accepted.' Lauren followed with, grinning slightly but not bothering to apologise.

Relief and giggles broke out across the group of friends, with Mhairi holding her face and mumbling 'I guess I deserved that.' Somewhere during the confrontation Jaime had had a microphone thrust into her hands and she figured it might be time to make a speech.

'Well, umm, thanks everyone for being so supportive of me, you are all amazing. I am so happy to have won and I know David is too. Speaking of David, Joey here and I managed to corrupt his first dance with his amazing wife Bex not too long ago so if you don't mind I'd like to use our speech time to make it up to him.' Jaime smiled towards David and Bex who were standing together on the opposite side of the stage. 'Team Starkid, if you could come up here to help me out, I think we need some very upbeat Teenage Dreamers!'

A crowd stated clapping wildly, some not entirely sure what was happening and others unbelievably excited to get to see a live Starkid performance.

'Well come on then you two,' Joey shouted, 'start dancing!'

David and Bex both laughed as the put their arms around each other. Bex's hands wrapped around the back and David's neck and he pulled her close with his arms around her waist, his face was still ecstatic from winning and now also filled with love at this chance Jaime had given them.

As the Starkids started to 'doowap' behind Darren and Moses as they stole Jaime's microphone and started to sing; Darren for once remembering the lyrics _almost_ word perfectly.

As the happy coupled swayed to the music, finally getting to enjoy their 'first dance' many other couples joined them, Brian and Meredith made their way onto the stage turned dance floor immediately and were soon locked in a passionate kiss, soon followed by Em and Chord Overstreet who obviously wanted to repeat their dancing from the wedding reception, and Lauren and Walker who strutted around the stage in a peculiar manner that was perfect for them.

'You really were brilliant.' Joey whispered in Jaime's ear. 'Like usual.'

Jaime smiled up at him, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes and Joey took her hands.

'Thank you.' Jaime sighed back, contently.

'And I really am sorry.' Joey repeated, brushing a strand of hair out of Jaime's eyes.

'And I really do forgive you, you wonderful human being who gave me the confidence to perform like I did today because you broke into a Glee Studio just to wish me good luck.' Jaime laughed quietly.

'Well I had some help.' Joey admitted, his eyes never leaving hers. 'But if it truly gave you the reassurance you don't need because you're always amazing, then you're welcome. My star, my brilliant Jaime. Look, you're more famous than me now.' Joey joked.

Jaime giggled and murmured 'oh shut your face' before pulling him down into a long kiss, slow and delicate, but spoke volumes, practically screaming the words 'I love you'.

* * *

**So yeah guys, that's it. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I love all of you who have read it and all of you who took your time to review. Goodbye for now. x**


End file.
